


i'll wait for you// tsukishima x reader smut

by unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Lemon, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Smut, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukishima x reader, tsukki x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki/pseuds/unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki
Summary: Tsukishima has an obsession with you , always following you around , waiting for the day you give into his words.* hm yeah that's all, read if you want please
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	i'll wait for you// tsukishima x reader smut

the school day was a depressing blur. teachers shouting at you for not completing work , your friends neglecting you for the entirety of the day and you were really starting to get tired of it.

you had one thing to look forward to though and that was your singing classes. nobody really knew you attended these classes apart from one annoying person who was always on your ass, constantly obsessively, following your every move.

you hastily got out of your last class that ran 10 minutes after home time, which caused the halls to be already quite empty and quiet.

you started pacing down the hall towards the music department but your day couldn't end on a good note could it?

there you heard it , that annoying voice that always managed to piss you off even after a good day.

'' HEY!! Y/N!'' 

you accelerated your walking pace 'i'm so not ready for this' you thought to yourself as you heard the footsteps behind you speed up too .

''HEY!! YOU IDIOT I'M TALKING TO YOU!''

you stopped walking, quickly turned around and raised your voice .

'what the fuck do you want?' you asked , clearly showing him the anger that was bubbling up inside of you.

''oh so now you can hear me??'' his useless smirk spread across his face as he took off his glasses just to put them back on after. he did that on purpose, he knew what he was doing , he knows how much more attractive he is without glasses , and he knows that you know too. 

'i asked you a question tsukishima.'

'and i chose to ignore ' he stopped smirking now and he decided to just simply stare at you with that serious face. 

he was always so confusing , how do you go from a big fat grin to a death stare?

''yeah okay tsukishima, stop wasting my time, i've got places to be'' you quickly turned around getting ready to speed walk your way out out of that situation but just as you took your first few steps , fucking tsukishima swiftly grabs your wrist and pulls you close , towering you with his abnormal height and demeaning you with only his golden brown eyes.

'that's okay Y/n, i'll wait for you'

you could feel your face turning into a blushing mess as you smacked his hand away. 'don't you dare' you answered back and continued walking to the music department. 

by the time you got into the class you were already 15 minutes late.

'i'm gonna fucking kill him' you thought to yourself as your choir teacher lectured you about how you need to be on time if you wanted to take singing seriously 

30 minutes had passed and there was only about 20 minutes of the club left before you could finally go home. 

In this particular song you were singing , you were picked to be a soloist . you weren't too bothered by it even though singing in front of the other people made you incredibly anxious. As the choir's voices filled the room you realised that your solo was coming up and that you had to quickly snap out of your deep thoughts about 'him'. 

you gave the room a quick glance, looking for a focus spot that you could stare at to get over your nervousness.

your eyes swept past the whole room: the floor, the windows and the instruments but they suddenly stopped at the door. 

the fucking door.

left wide open , allowing anyone to come in and watch , allowing anyone to just lurk creepily right outside the room. 

you weren't exactly surprised when you realised that there he was standing right outside , leaning against the poster filled wall , hands in his pockets , headphones round his neck. his top buttons were unbuttoned revealing his collar bone and he held that stupid smirk that drove you crazy in both a good and a bad way.

you knew your solo was getting closer but you couldn't help but just glare at him.

'there's no way he fucking waited for me' you were really starting to get mad 

did he not understand when you told him not to wait for you?? you were pretty sure you were clear enough and you definitely showed him you was pissed , didn't you?

so why, just why was he here..?

You don't know how much time passed while you and tsukishima were giving each other dumb stares but suddenly you heard your name being called out 

'y/n! Y/N!!'' you snapped back to reality and turned your head slowly to look at your choir teacher 

''well done y/n , you just missed your solo- LET'S GO AGAIN GUYS-''

'wait i need to go now , i'm so sorry'' you interrupted her , quickly grabbed your bag and ran out of the room before you could hear her stupid voice screaming at you again. 

without looking back you just walked away , from the choir , from the teacher and especially from tsukishima. you ignored his mocking laugh fading away behind you and simply started walking faster. 

he didn't follow you at first but it's tsukishima kei, you'd be dumb if you didn't think he'd catch up with you eventually. just as expected not long after increasing your pace, you hear his loud footsteps coming closer and closer. he runs past you, turns around, then stands in your way .

'it's just like before' you murmured quietly to yourself while recalling the events from before singing class

'say that louder for me princess' he said while bending down a little to match your height.

he was treating you like a baby and you hated it. 

using the opportunity of his bending down, you slapped him as hard as you could , releasing all your anger onto his face.

he moved closer to you and you suddenly started to get scared at what would happen next,

but he did nothing but laugh , disregarding the slap you just gave him .

'i waited for you'

you could see the imprint of your hand forming onto his now red face and you can't deny you were kind of proud of yourself for doing that. 

'you're a psychopath, you know that right?'

'and you're a bitch' he quickly snapped back but before you could say anything-

'my bitch.'

you were so fed up with him to the point you didn't even want to object to his bullshit anymore .

'okay seriously tsukishima, what do you want?'

'just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out at my house today?'

you were shook- you didn't want to hang out at his house , why would you??

'and what makes you think i would want to..' i said back kinda blushing and kinda surprised at the question 

'come on it'll be fun , my parents are home so i won't do anything - i swear'

you thought it was kind of cute that he was trying so hard and deep down you knew that you didn't really hate him that much , he was just incredibly cocky. 

'convince me.' a rush of adrenaline ran through your veins as you wondered what he could possibly do to convince you to go to his house.

'fine i'll convince you'

he moved a step closer and wrapped one arm round your waist 

'wait- stop-'

'shut up.' he said before putting his free hand on your cheek and then going in for a kiss. 

he didn't over do the kiss but he also didn't go easy on you- you didn't want to kiss back but you also didn't want to leave him hanging. his hand moved down from your cheek to your neck. it was a soft hold at first but he gradually strengthened his grip. 

you were melting before him, your legs were turning to jelly and were struggling to stand up straight. 

his arm that was round your waist loosened by a bit and he slyly moved it down to your ass and squeezed.

you quickly moved back from the kissed startled and shakily yelled at him

'what the fuck!'.

a teacher stepped out of a nearby classroom , alarmed by your swearing and said

'stop bothering the girl , young man'.

tsukishima just ignored him and whispered in your ear.

'convinced?'

you pushed him but not hard enough to hurt him and answered the teacher for him .

'sorry about the noise sir , we're leaving now'

fuck. why did you say we?? it's not like you were going to the same house. right?

you moved past tsukishima and started going down the stairs. a part of you hoped that he would follow , i mean after that kiss you couldn't just go home , right?

but he didn't follow this time. maybe you got him in trouble with the teacher? or maybe he just wanted to leave you alone for once in his life.

you felt disappointed. disappointed that cocky tsukishima decided not to be clingy when you most wanted him to. disappointed that the kiss didn't go as far as it could have.

you decide to sit on the bench outside out the school for a while when your phone suddenly rang .

'hey mum.'

'where are you? are you okay?'

'yeah , calm down mum i just came out of class'.

'okay. when are you getting home?'.

'by like 6 maybe i'm going to a friend's house'.

and the conversation carried on like this as your mum's endless worrying for you starting to get on your nerves 

you talked for a bit and ignored your surroundings , forgetting what you were even doing there , sitting outside the school 

suddenly you felt two large hands cover your eyes and familiar presence behind you took over the atmosphere. 

'okay mum i need to go now'.

'alright , stay safe'.

and just as the call ended :

'boo!' tsukishima said quietly, almost whispering.

he then sat next to you and let out another evil laugh.

'whose waiting for who now huh??'.

you stayed quiet. you didn't want to admit that you genuinely want to go to his house so you had no other choice but to stay quiet.

'anyway , i heard your conversation with your mum , so guessing i convinced you??

silence.

'giving me the silent treatment??'

'stop asking questions tsukishima just take me to your damn house'

he gently smiled at you and slightly tilted his head .

'okay beautiful , let's go.'

TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY TSUKISHIMA'S HEADPHONE BRAND

you were now at the front of his house and you awkwardly stood there while he fondled with his pockets trying to find his keys

'no like, are you dumb?, where the heck are your keys?'

he ignored your question and pulled his keys out of his pocket .

slowly, he unlocked his door and you both walked in. you respectfully took off your shoes and looked round his house. something felt wrong. there were no other shoes at the entrance, everything was turned off and the house was extremely quiet.

'you are so funny tsukishima! , where are your parents?'

'out'. that was all he said.

you were so ready to go home at that point that you casually said 

'alright i'm going home' while reaching for your shoes

he stopped you by quickly picking up your shoes and hiding them behind his back like this was a game.

'stop showing me attitude, we'll watch a movie, okay?'.

seeing as you didn't have a choice because you didn't want to go home barefoot, you just stayed quiet , rolled your eyes and softly nodded.

he grabbed your hand and started speeding up the stairs-you followed him without objection and before you knew it - you were in his room.

he had quiet a large room but what did you expect from a spoiled brat like him? there were messy piles of clothes all around the floor and his strong scent took over the entire room but your attention was drawn to the pair of boxers on his bed , you looked away pretending not to see but he knew you had noticed.

you turned around to look at his shelves that were filled with music records and albums which didn't surprise you either because whenever he wasn't following you around , he was listening to music, with those headphones always around his neck or on his hears.

you turned back around hoping that the pair of boxers would be off his bed by now and thank god they were gone. 

you carefully place your bag in a free corner of the room. you then sit on his bed and he sits next to you after grabbing the remote to the tv that was mounted on the wall .

'what do you want to watch?'.

'i don't know , uh you pick'.

since when did he care about what you thought??

he browsed through the movies on netflix and you briskly stopped him when he passed a movie that you've wanted to watch for ages.

'this one?' he asked while turning his head to face you.

'hm hm' you replied back.

and just like that the movie started.

ANOTHER LIKE 30 MINUTE TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ME 

we were halfway through the movie now and it was better than you expected. the plot, the characters and everything else was just so good , maybe coming over here wasn't such a bad idea.

during the movie , you noticed that tsukishima was moving closer and closer to you and that made you all panicky.

you didn't know if you should tell him to move away or if you should just let him get closer to the point your bodies were touching . while all these thoughts were going through your head , you hadn't realised that you were now staring at tsukishima.

you never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were, that golden brown colour that hypnotized anyone that looked into them for too long. his short blonde hair was scattered in messy waves that were going in all directions and you just wanted to run your hands through it.. 

his shirt was still unbuttoned and his collar bones were as defined as ever which you found really hot. his slender tall neck was one of the most the most attractive features he had - he was now close enough to you that you could smell his overpowering strawberry scented cologne.

you giggled to yourself as you thought he was such a baby for using such a scent on himself.

you couldn't take your eyes off him and all of a sudden his good looks were more interesting that the movie.

'y/n , if you want to kiss me just say it. i know you're staring at me' he said without even looking directly at you.

'i- i'm not staring at you , you idiot!' you clapped back hesitantly. 

'fuck this.' he said before facing you and going in for another kiss.

your heart was beating so incredibly fast and you couldn't help but kiss back.

he was just so hot. 

the two of you continued kissing but tsukishima had other ideas. you noticed his hand slide down to your thigh and then move to underneath your school skirt. your head wanted to tell him to stop but your throbbing pussy was telling him to continue.

he teased you at first, just slowly massaging your already wet core with his fingers.

you let out a quiet moan and heard him laugh at the thought of you moaning to him. he gently bit your lip before pulling at you shirt's buttons:

'take it off' he said confidently with a soft smile.

'i'm not your pet' you said really quietly to avoid his snappy comebacks.

he placed his lips onto your ear and whispered 

'i said take it off.'

butterflies swarmed your stomach as you reluctantly obeyed his rules

'good girl' he sneered at you before sliding off your underwear and inserting one finger after the other into your hole.

you let out a gasp and then bit your lip to hold in your loud moans because you didn't want him to have the satisfaction of hearing you moan his name while he pleasured you.

the moment he realised you had taken of your shirt, he used his free hand to unclip your bra and throw it to the side. you immediately cover your breast with your hands and this angered tsukishima. he takes his fingers out of your pussy and pins both of your arms to the side

'keep them there princess' he said. he now let go of your arms and went back to fingering your throbbing, wet pussy and with his other hand massaging your breasts gently and pinching your nipples.

all you could do was bite your lip harder as little moans escaped your mouth.

'y/n , i can't hear you'.

he had the audacity to say he couldn't hear you?? you weren't going to let him hear your moans and he sure as hell wasn't going to hear you moan his name.

or so you thought. 

tsukishima suddenly stopped fingering you and started kissing your chest, your stomach, your inner thighs until he was facing your pussy. he then proceeded to take off his glasses

he gave your soaking hole a few licks and because of this you whimpered. slowly, he inserted his tongue inside just to take it back out after and lick all around. his speed increased and he was now using his thumb to massage your clit. 

your legs started to shake uncontrollably and holding in your moans was useless at this point. you gripped onto his hair for support and felt him softly laugh against your pussy.

'fuck- i-i'm close..' 

you knew you shouldn't have said that because just as you did, tsukishima stopped licking and eating you out.

'why did you stop?'' you said shyly.

'you can't come yet'.

you were surprised at his response but before you could object , he came back up to kiss, bite and suck on my neck.

he was on top of you now, shirt off and his growing bulge rubbed your thigh every time he came in for another kiss.

feeling weirdly confident , you started to palm him through his trousers and hearing him whisper:

'fuck-' which turned you on more.

he briskly unzipped his trousers and slowly took his dick out.

'woah, i-' 

he was extremely large , he was bigger than any other dick you had seen before.

thoughts of him railing you ran through your mind and you felt your pussy throb even more at the sight of tsukishima's dick teasing you. 

he got hold of both your legs and pushed them to the side as he gently slapped your pussy with only his dick.

'you ready beautiful?' 

'wait-' but as always, before you could answer him - he rammed his whole length into your tight inexperienced hole.

'AHH FUCK IT HURTS ST-'

he shut you up with a kiss.

'unless you're gonna moan , be quiet'.

slowly, the excruciating pain turned into absolute pleasure as tsukishima slowly thrust into you. 

you knew you probably wouldn't be able to take anymore but a voice in you head told your to tell him to go faster.

so you did.

'can you go faster?' you asked shakily scared of what tsukishima what say.

'of course, you slut'.

his speed increased with every thrust to the point he was hitting your sweet spot at an inhumane speed. he groaned and moaned loud enough for you to hear.

'y/n, you're so fucking tight , i'm gonna cum'

and just as he said this you felt your walls get tighter around his dick signalling you that your orgasm was close.

'ahh ahh ahhh- tsukishima-' you moaned loudly as your cum covered his entire length

tsukishima's thrusts were now getting sloppy and you could feel his dick throbbing inside you , telling him that he was close to cumming too. 

he quickly pulled out, came all over the bed and threw his head back while running his hands through his hair.

'see what you do to me y/n?'.

he reached in for another kiss and then cuddled with you for a while.

'hey, i need to go home now-' you said attempting to stand properly.

'okay, i'll walk you' he announced with a sweet smile.


End file.
